


Wild Love

by masochistedgelord



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Aggressive Saruhiko, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BAMF Yata, Gun Kink, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: Yata Misaki was a fearsome, untouchable beast.Fushimi Saruhiko was his only exception.Together, they were invincible.





	Wild Love

 

 "You piece of _shit_!" A short copper haired man roared at the grovelling body on the ground and the group around him all stepped back slightly except for one. 

The man on the floor looked up with pleading eyes. "I'm sor-" 

Yata leaned down and cut him off by pulling him up by his ragged collar. 

"I don't tolerate snakes." He said, voice dropping yet burning with death all the same.

Horror stuck the man's face and he gasped for mercy. Yata looked at him in disgust before turning to the group. "Someone get him out of here before I lose it and you all have to clean up the mess." He ordered and they scrambled forward to comply, dragging the crying mess towards the door. One man hung back deliberately, shoulders slumped and completely relaxed. 

"You're not going with them, Saru?" Yata asked, his voice suddenly taking on a lighter tone. 

Saruhiko looked over Yata's shoulder, his eyes shining with anticipation. A loud yelp followed by shouts had Yata turning back around. 

The useless idiot had decided to take his chances and try and fight the group trying to drag him off. 

Yata shook his head. "Do I _have_ to do everything by myself?" He muttered in annoyance. 

"Not everything." Saruhiko spoke at his side with amusement. 

_Of course he's amused._

Yata shot him a look that was met with a raised eyebrow. 

He smiled grimly and stalked forward.

"You want a show, Saru?" Yata asked loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

Saruhiko smirked and dug his hands deeper into his jeans pockets. 

Yata stopped halfway to the writhing target, his group holding on to him to keep him still. He reached behind himself and drew his custom designed handgun from where it was tucked inside his belt, twirling it with a flick of his wrist, sliding his thumb across the cocking handle and aiming in one fluid movement. Saruhiko bit his lip and walked to Yata's side, sliding an arm around his waist.

"You can't just cross Yata Misaki." Saruhiko drawled to the man in front of them, very matter-of-factly.

"H-How did you even find me?!" He managed to yell back.

"You can't just hide from Fushimi Saruhiko." Yata glowered proudly as he flexed the muscles in his index finger. 

 

The second they got a moment alone Saruhiko made sure to exact a plan on Yata to show him just how much he'd been riled up earlier that day. 

Yata certainly wasn't complaining.

Not when the dark haired man in his lap was so completely and utterly captivating. Just like he always was ever since the first time Yata had laid eyes on him.

Back then he had thought him to be some kind of Angel sent to purify his mountain of sins, until their gazes met and Yata was greeted by nothing even remotely resembling Holy Light. His eyes were instead a burning Hell Fire of emblazoned icy Cobalt that seared into Yata’s soul and seemingly mirrored his savage.

"Mine." Saruhiko breathed hotly at his ear, which was ironic because if anyone was winning awards for possessiveness it would be Yata. He never was one for sharing anything, even when it's worth was depleted. Least of all something, _someone_ that could never lose any worth in his eyes.

 _Someone_ being his currently unbelievably horny boyfriend.

"Was I ever not?" Yata murmured back and received a triumphant scoff in return as Saruhiko leaned back to smirk at him widely, his bright eyes shining and simultaneously darkening at the same time.

"Never..." He affirmed, rolling the word off his tongue slowly. 

Yata sighed, much too gentle a noise for someone of his reputation. He just couldn't help it around Saruhiko after all. The rumors of the night went that the greatly feared and powerful small beast of a man that was Yata Misaki had been mildly tamed by a certain Fushimi Saruhiko who was also known to be a dangerous creature in his own right. 

Yata never addressed the rumors and no one ever dared speak of them in his presence, afraid of being gutted no doubt. Not that he minded much. He would gladly accept any and all notions of him and Saruhiko being some kind of terrible, inseparable duo that the masses quivered in their boots over.

Saruhiko leaned in close again, eyes lidded but not fully closed as he kissed Yata lightly, his soft lips making him yearn for more, more pressure, more heat. Yata was about to complain about how gentle Saruhiko was being, given the situation, when Saruhiko took his bottom lip between his own teeth and bit down on it, fiercely. 

Now that was more like it. Yata grunted at the sharp jolt of pain that went right to his groin and Saruhiko smiled around his ensnared lip, running his pink tongue over it before letting go. 

"Saru..." Yata gazed up at the thief who had truly stolen his heart, among many other things. 

Saruhiko held his stare as he reached around behind Yata in an almost embrace, slipping his slender fingers under the band of Yata’s leather belt to pull out the prize he was after. 

There was a soft click as Saruhiko brought the sleek black handgun with silver engraving that Yata always kept on his body, up in front of his face.

Yata’s eyes widened a little and he wouldn't deny the rush of adrenaline that pulsed under his skin, making the short hairs at the back of his neck stand on end at the sight of Saruhiko brandishing his _loaded_ gun without permission. 

"What are you doing?" His voice was significantly raspy and less authoritative than he'd hoped. 

Saruhiko brought the muzzle of the gun to his perfectly symmetrical lips. 

"What does it look like?" 

"Saru, it's still loaded..." The words barely made it out of Yata’s dry throat

"I know." Saruhiko replied with a devilish smirk stretching his face around the edge of the gun. "You could just take it off me..." He pulled a face, "Oh! But you can't." He spat.

Yata narrowed his eyes at his demonic tease of a boyfriend and twisted his wrists against the constraints Saruhiko had tied behind him, pinning him to the chair. 

"Sar-" The name died on Yata’s lips as Saruhiko suddenly opened his mouth wide and licked a wet, glistening stripe up the barrel of the gun, not breaking eye contact even once.

Yata gulped and shifted on the chair, Saruhiko flicked his gaze to his crotch before meeting Yata’s eyes again with a self satisfied smirk. 

He opened his mouth again and coated the entire barrel in his saliva before pressing it to Yata’s own mouth. 

"Suck it." Saruhiko ordered, something wild and unrestrained running amok in his eyes. 

A hot shiver ran down Yata's spine and he shuddered in his seat. "You damn-!" He was cut off by Saruhiko shoving the barrel into his mouth, chuckling a little. 

Obediently his head moved on it as he sucked valiantly, letting his tongue slide against the sides of the metal muzzle hungrily, as if it was Saruhiko’s cock. 

"S-Shit..." Saruhiko was watching him, transfixed with a hot flush dancing on his beautiful pale skin. 

His knuckles whitened as his grip tightened on the gun's engraved handle before he wrenched it out of Yata’s mouth, a trail of saliva following it. Saruhiko grabbed the copper hair at the top of Yata’s head with his free hand and pulled him forward. 

"Kiss me." He demanded and Yata was only too willing to oblige that request, parting his wet lips and catching Saruhiko's in a deep, hungry, teeth clacking kiss. 

Saruhiko rocked his hips against Yata’s with a small gasp, relishing the drag of cloth, both of their jeans now painfully straining to hold their erections. He pulled away, his hand leaving it's purchase in Yata’s short hair in favour of ripping, clawing at the fabric of his shirt and fumbling with both of their belts instead. 

He made sure to work Yata’s mouth with harsh kisses, occasionally moving back and biting at the skin on his chest before he finally yanked their zippers open. Pressing the tip of the gun under Yata's chin, both of them gasped in sync as Saruhiko pulled them out of their confines and into the cold air. 

Saruhiko was leaking all over himself already and Yata pulled on his constraints, his well built muscles flexing with the movement. The feeling of the rope dug into his skin but he was still desperate to touch the display in front of him. 

Saruhiko snarled as he grabbed their hard cocks in his hand, moaning loudly as he thrust his hips into his grip. Sweat was beading on Yata’s skin as he pushed his hips up off the seat of the chair and into Saruhiko’s grasp as best he could.

"Fuck!" Saruhiko threw his head back, silky dark hair hanging behind him as Yata’s length slid alongside his, messily. The tip of the gun was pressed to Yata’s throat so hard, it was sure to leave an indent for a while. 

Yata thrust up to meet Saruhiko's movements, both of their backs arching as they rutted against each other frantically.

"Yes!" Saruhiko groaned shamelessly, his grip on the gun loosening as he unravelled, falling down and hitting the floor with a clatter.

"D-Dangerous!" Yata growled, thrusting harder and Saruhiko couldn't care less.

With his hand now free, Saruhiko gripped Yata’s shoulder, digging his nails in hard enough to pierce skin, to feel the muscles dip around the pressure as he came first with a shuddering grunt, hot streaks splattering over the both of them. Yata followed him only a moment afterwards. Saruhiko panted Yata's name harshly as he slumped forward against his chest.

"Untie me." Yata whispered against his hair.

Saruhiko sighed as he lazily reached behind and untied the knots with shaking fingers. Not more than half a second had passed before Yata’s strong arms were wrapped around the thin, spent frame in his lap. Saruhiko nuzzled his collarbone before biting at it lazily. 

Yata smiled. 

_Who is taming the other, really?_

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.. Thank You for reading :')


End file.
